Obsession
by Moonlit Seductress
Summary: ***Updated,an epilogue***sorry so short, but hence the name - short story...For 6 years, Erin Hunnicut has had an dark obsession with a man she knows only from pictures. To what lengths will she go to come face to face with the man she believes she loves?
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I seriously doubt the creators of M*A*S*H would come up with this kind of idea, so that's all the proof you need - they're not mine.  
  
Ok, this is a disturbing little story I came up with the other night - insomnia can be very good for creativity. ***WARNING*** this is rated PG 13 for the nature of the story - some sexuality with a large age difference. Turn back now if that sort of thing offends you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! For the sake of this story, I'm saying that Hawkeye and BJ were both 28 when the war ended, and Erin was 3.  
  
Obsession  
  
Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
Midnight in California. The soft breeze rustling the trees, the lights from cars flashing on the ceiling, the occasional wail and red - and - white lights from police cruisers and ambulances. All of these things were very familiar to 16 year old Erin Hunnicut. As was midnight. Erin sighed. Even her pictures couldn't make her fall asleep. He mind was too full of the subject of them.  
  
For 6 and a half years, Erin had harboured a deep, dark love for one man - a man whom she did not know. All she had was a few snapshots of him - but that was enough.  
  
At the age of ten, Erin had discovered this man. One rainy fall afternoon, she had snuck into her father's office - forbidden to her - to twirl in his tall leather chair. As the chair whirled around and around, her outstretched legs knocked over a box. Making a face, Erin stopped the chair and got off, knowing if she did not right the box, her mother would know she had been in there. She gathered up the pictures, idly flipping through them. One in particular caught her attention. It was a photo of a man, whose head was slightly turned away from the camera. It was easy to tell that he was oblivious to the photo being taken. Still, the just - dare - me light in his eyes could be seen. Erin studied the man closely. He had shiny - looking hair, the bangs just falling a little in front of his eyes in a mysterious manner. He had a strong jaw line, and a slightly pointed nose. She flipped the picture over and read the caption on the back, which was in her father's handwriting. Hawkeye, 1953, it read. Her attention captured, Erin scanned the handful of snapshots for more pictures. She found a few more, making sure to leave one, so her father would not be suspicious. She then slipped out of the office, and up to her room. Ever since that afternoon, not a day went by that Erin didn't gaze at those pictures for hours on end. (A/N: Couldn't you look at Hawkeye for hours on end? I could!)  
  
At the age of 13, Erin's long - time crush, Micky Bateman, asked her to go steady with him. Erin accepted. She knew something was wrong, however, when as he kissed her goodnight, Micky's face was suddenly the mysterious Hawkeye from her pictures. Erin did not break things off with Micky, and as their relationship turned more serious, she slid deeper and deeper into an ever - increasing obsession. Every time Micky kissed her, she felt that his lips, his hands, his voice, were Hawkeye's. One night, at 15 years old, Erin was making out with Micky in the backseat of his Corvette. Not long after that, she found herself being dumped. When she questioned why, the response startled her. "You called me some weird name that night in the 'Vette. Hawkeye, or something like that." With this, Erin realized she had to meet this man, to seduce him, to make him hers. Plans forming in her head, Erin walked home along a dark road. She did not see the car's headlights, nor hear the blaring of the horn as the car slammed into her body.  
  
BJ Hunnicut raced into Mill Valley General. He had received a call that his daughter had been struck by a car, and was unconscious. Jetting up to the room, he collided with a doctor in the hall. "Watch it, you idiot!" he spat. "BJ?" "Hawkeye?" The dark haired doctor grinned, in that all - too - familiar way of his. "Last time I checked," he replied. "What are you doing here?" BJ demanded, Erin temporarily forgotten. Hawkeye grimaced. "Some dumb conference I got myself into." "Couldn't talk your way out of it?" "No, unfortunately not." The PA crackled and a fuzzy - sounding voice came on. "Paging Dr. Pierce, Dr. Pierce to Room 27 please." BJ glanced at the slip of paper he held tightly. "Room 27? That's Erin's room!" Hawkeye nodded. "Yup, I'm her doctor. Actually, I was going to call you, when some doofus bumped into me." He grinned cheekily at his friend. "How is she?" "She'll be fine. She's in the best hands around." With a cocky smirk, he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Leaning over the girl, Hawkeye checked her IV, making sure everything was in order. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing eyes the exact colour as her father's. Her gaze focused on the handsome man leaning over her. The man from her dreams, these 6 years. The man from the pictures. "Hawkeye!" Hearing his name, Hawkeye glanced down at the girl. She had surprise - widened eyes that were locked on his face. "Hey there. How are you feeling tod - " The rest of his sentence was lost as Erin lifted her head, bringing his lips to meet hers. Panicking, Hawkeye tried to free himself, but as he made to remove her hand from the back of his head, his fingers met the IV. He didn't want to dislodge it. Suddenly, a voice exploded behind him. "Hawkeye? Erin? What the hell?!"  
  
Done! I don't know what in my twisted little mind came up with that, but oh well. Hey, I have a question. In almost every episode, you see nurses turn Hawkeye down. What are those girls THINKING? One smile from him at me and I'd have the linen tent keys from Radar in under 2 minutes. In the reviews I would love you to send, tell me if you agree. See ya! 


	2. Consequences

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, I can't be bothered!  
  
Okey dokey, chapter 2. The second, and last chapter - this story was originally gonna be a one - shot deal, but I decided to expand a little. High fives to all who reviewed, and HUGS to Kilikina - I'm using your great idea! Here we go!  
  
Obsession  
  
Chapter 2: Consequences  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" BJ's fury - filled voice shot through the air. Hawkeye managed to detach Erin's hand - and lips, and turned to face his seething friend. "BJ, it's not how it looks," he began. "She just grab- " That was as far as he got before BJ launched himself at Hawkeye, hands fastening tightly around his neck. Choking, Hawkeye tried to free himself, but BJ was taller, and heavier. "You goddamned rapist!" he screamed, slamming Hawkeye's head on the floor repeatedly. Erin punched frantically at her call button. A nurse and two doctors rushed into the room. "Get a sedative!" one of them cried. The nurse dashed out as the doctors removed BJ from Hawkeye. As they struggled to restrain him, the nurse returned, and jammed the syringe into the back of BJ's leg. He slumped in the arms of the doctors, and they hauled him out, while the nurse made sure Hawkeye was alright. Brushing her off, he climbed to his feet and glared at his patient, who now laid stock - still, gaze fixed on the ceiling. Bedside manner thrown out the window, Hawkeye exploded. "What the hell was that about?" he yelled. "He damn well nearly killed me!" No reply, only a tear rolling silently down her face. Resisting the urge to shake the girl until she answered him, Hawkeye stormed out of the room.  
  
Later that night, Hawkeye stood at the window in the door of Erin's room, cradling the telephone between his ear and shoulder. "I don't know what came over her, Mags. She was just - I don't know - delirious, maybe? Yeah. Yeah, sure. Love you too. Kiss Ben and Sophie for me. Bye." Unbeknownst to him, the troubled girl inside the room heard every word he said.  
  
The next day, a wary Hawkeye edged into the room. He started towards the bed, slowly, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. An intern poked his head in the room. "Dr. Pierce, your wife and kids are here," he said. Hawkeye sighed. "Ok," he replied. "Send 'em in." An adorable young girl, about 8, with her father's long black hair and sapphire eyes raced into the room, tackling her dad around the knees. "Daddy!" she cried. Hawkeye knelt to his daughter's level. "Hey there, Princess. Where's Mommy?" Sophie pointed to the door, where an attractive blonde stood, holding a 4 - year - old by the hand. Hawkeye freed himself from his daughter's grip, crossed the room in 3 quick steps, and lifted the boy from his wife. "Hi Benny - Boy," He ruffled his son's hair. "God Margaret," he said, holding his son at eye level and inspecting him. "He looks more and more like you every day." Margaret laughed, reaching out to smooth her son's blonde hair, so much like her own. Hawkeye laughed. "Isn't that funny. Our daughter looks like me, and our son looks like you. It's usually the other way around." "You haven't kissed me yet." "So sorry. Let me rectify that problem for you." Shifting his son, he grabbed his wife around the waist and hungrily pressed his lips to hers. "C'mon," he muttered. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." He strolled out with his family, oblivious to the girl who lay in the hospital bed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Midnight again. Only now, instead of being in her own room, her pictures under her pillow, she was in a cold hospital, all alone. The noises were the same, the lights were the same, but Erin was not. Climbing out of the bed, she crossed the room to a cupboard. Rifling through it, she found a pair of surgical scissors. Bringing them back to her bed, she opened and closed the blades a few times. Taking one side, she slowly, deliberately ran the blade across her wrist, slicing the skin deeply, one wrist, then the other. She repeated the process, watching the crimson blood spill out of the gashes. As the world around her grew dark, another one grew lighter. In this world, Hawkeye stood, hand outstretched, beckoning to her. "Come, Erin. Come be with me."  
  
So Erin went.  
  
Ok, done. That story is finished, I don't think I'm gonna add any more. Sorry so short, but I had the beginning, and the end, and I couldn't think of much to add in between. 


	3. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See chapter 1(I'm too lazy to write one again)  
  
Ok, I know I said the story was over, but I realized there were a few loose ends to be tied up, so this is the epilogue. Thanks for all the reviews, love you all!  
  
Obsession  
  
Epilogue  
  
BJ Hunnicut placed his flower on his daughter's casket, and closed his eyes tightly, praying that the tears welling up didn't come spilling out. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone there, especially not his son, Benjamin.  
  
"Ahem." Someone was standing next to him, clearing their throat. Probably another stuffy old family member come to say "Oh BJ, I'm so sorry..where's the food?" Opening his eyes, he saw Hawkeye Pierce standing there, having placed his flower on the casket. The two men stood, facing each other, unsure of what to do. Resolve fading, BJ reached out and embraced his old friend. Hawkeye pulled back. "Now BJ," he began. "I gotta tell you somethi - " He was cut off. "I know," BJ said softly. "She wrote me a letter." He handed Hawkeye a crumpled piece of paper, stained with drops of blood. Scanning it quickly, Hawkeye stared at his friend. "6 - 6 years?" he asked. BJ nodded. "Scary, isn't it?" he replied. "I'm so sorry, Beej," Hawkeye murmured. "I - I don't know what to say." "Why don't we talk about it?" BJ asked, slinging an arm around Hawkeye's shoulders. Unknowingly, Hawkeye dropped the letter. As the two men walked away, it fluttered on the breeze, getting pinned against a tree.  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
I'm writing you this letter to say goodbye. Even as I pen these words, the blood pours from my wrists. I wish I could see you. Please don't blame yourself.  
  
Daddy, when I was 10 years old, I found a picture in your office. I fell in love with this man, and all I had was the word Hawkeye to know him by. Then, when I had my accident, he was my doctor. I thought we could finally be together, but it wasn't meant to be. He was already married, with kids, and I knew I wasn't enough to tear him away from them. Since he was taken, there was nothing left for me to live for.  
  
When you get this letter, show it to Hawkeye. Show him why I did what I did in the hospital. Tell him how much I loved him. Make that your last gesture for me. Tell him for me, Daddy, because I can't.  
  
I love you always, Erin.  
  
The End 


End file.
